


These are the reasons I do

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [27]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, baeksoo - Freeform, freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo is in love with Baekhyun in every sense of the word.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	These are the reasons I do

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even remember writing this but I found it in my notes and now I’m crying

The irrefutable truth was that Kyungsoo was in love with Baekhyun. 

Even if he wanted to deny it, it would be impossible. He was in love in every sense of the word.

It was the little things about him. Baekhyun always had the habit of making Kyungsoo smile, unintentionally or otherwise. He loved the things he did. He would always hum under his breath as he did the laundry, for one. Kyungsoo was in love with his voice, that sweet honeyed tone, light and feathery. It made Kyungsoo think of mornings, of waking up to the sunlight streaming from the windows on a Sunday morning, no responsibilities and just the day ahead.

Sometimes, Baekhyun would sing as he moved around the house, and Kyungsoo would find himself doing nothing but listening until Baekhyun caught him and complained he was doing all the work. Kyungsoo loved that about Baekhyun too; that pouting expression with mirthful eyes, intelligent and teasing in a way that made Kyungsoo’s heart surge with affection. 

Baekhyun was beautiful. Beautiful in a way that almost hurt. Sometimes, Kyungsoo would find Baekhyun on their couch on a rainy day, elbows propped on the back as he peered out the window, feet kicking in the air behind him. If it was a Sunday, his hair would be a mess from staying in bed, but on other days his hair was parted to the side and away from his eyes which reflected the falling drops of rain. Kyungsoo would come over and join him in leaning over the couch, and the two of them would silently watch the storm from their cosy living room together, saying nothing but enjoying each other’s company.

Baekhyun always knew what to say and when to say it. When Kyungsoo was tired and on the verge of giving up, Baekhyun knew to remind him of his dreams, to remind him that he believed in him. When he was upset from work and something a coworker said, Baekhyun listened to his rants and agreed wholeheartedly with his ridiculous statements, then waited for the heat to die before gently guiding him to a more logical perspective. When Kyungsoo was sad Baekhyun knew to say nothing but that it was okay, and “I’m here.” Baekhyun always knew what to say, and when he didn’t and said the wrong thing he apologized, and they learned together.

Kyungsoo was in love with Baekhyun’s mind. The passion with which he approached life. Baekhyun never settled for good enough in anything he did; he always wanted to be the best. Practice more, compete more, Kyungsoo admired his determination, the way he never gave in even when things became tough. It was impossible not to admire him. He made Kyungsoo want to be better, too. He pushed him, made him want things enough to fight for them. He taught him greed. To ask for things. To believe that it’s okay to want things and to reach out and get them. Kyungsoo practiced this newfound ideology everyday with Baekhyun, stealing hugs and kisses without reservation because he was greedy for Baekhyun’s attention.

Kyungsoo loved Baekhyun’s smile. He had a teasing smile, tilted and matched with shining eyes. He had a happy smile, all laughter and hiccups. He had that soft smile reserved only for Kyungsoo, when they were in bed and Kyungsoo murmured I love you sleepily against his skin, that adoring smile that Kyungsoo loved pressed against his temple in a kiss. 

That smile came out after apologies, too. Kyungsoo loved Baekhyun even when they argued. They were always short, breathless arguments, uneven planes of viewpoints that always caught them up in angry, exasperated confusion. But they understood each other in the one way that mattered. Remember, I love you. Let’s talk about this. I’m sorry. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo always ended arguments with a smile. It was impossible for their anger to last. And each time reminded Kyungsoo of the ring on their fingers, why they promised and believed in that promise. I will work hard, for us. So that we can make a forever we can believe in.

Kyungsoo was reminded of why he married Baekhyun all the time. It was the little things. How he slid into bed at night behind Kyungsoo, burrowing his face into his shoulder. How he pecked his lips whenever they left in the morning for work, driving their separate ways. How he came home and hugged Kyungsoo while he cooked, softly telling him about his day, kissing him gently on his neck.

Kyungsoo was undeniably in love with Baekhyun. And that was something that would never change.

Do you take Baekhyun to be your lawfully wedded husband?

I do.


End file.
